calibrifandomcom-20200216-history
Back to Ingoh
Session 1 Our heroes are established in the town of Garyindiana. Gundyr, the local healer, retires to the local inn after a long day of work. In the bar are Elnick, the establishment's muscle, and Idris, an amateur monk. Elnick and Idris, friends from childhood, are catching up at the bar, sharing drinks. With Elnick doing most of the sharing, and Idris doing most of the drinking. A suspicious elf shambles into the bar, immediately drawing attention on himself. He asks for the local healer, claiming that his companion was bitten by a snake. Gundyr sets off with him without hesitation. As they exit, he overhears that the man is actually a bounty hunter. His cover blown, the elf holds a patron hostage, forcing Gundyr to cooperate. Elnick and Idris follow suit. Gundyr manages to catch the elf off-guard and knocks him out before any damage can be done. The party decides to bring the man back to Gundyr's hut for questioning. After some gentle interrogation, the party learns that the elf's name is Mr. Wrench. They learn his target, an elf woman, was bitten by a snake. He tells the party he was headed for Ingoh to collect his reward, and that her death would complicate things. He reveals to the party his camp location, imploring Gundyr to save the woman. The party sets out in the forest. Following a trail of smoke, they eventually find Mr. Wrench's camp. Beside the fire, they see an unconscious elf woman and Mr. Wrench's giant, simple-minded companion, Mr. Hammer. The party launches a preemptive strike, but only manage to inflict emotional damage on Mr. Hammer. Hearing Mr. Hammer's pleas for his friend's location, Gundyr surrenders that information. Mr. Hammer immediately flees to find his friend. Gundyr stabilizes the elf woman, somewhat, but is unable to make an antidote without snake venom. The party find plenty in a pit nearby and go to town. Elnick recognizes the woman as his mother, Hena. Session 2 The party brings Hena back to Gundyr's hut. After administering the antidote, Hena makes a quick recovery. Unfortunately, Mr. Wrench is gone, and the hut is a mess, probably due to Mr. Hammer's dumb, stupid, idiot brain. Hena recognizes Elnick and they have a heartfelt reunion. After Elnick ran off, Hena and her husband Darren were expelled from Ingoh, Idris and Elnick's hometown. Since then, Hena and Darren were on the run from bounty hunters. Elnick learns that his father had already been kidnapped and sent back to Ingoh. The party resolves to save and return Elnick's father. After striking a deal with Mags, the innkeeper, Hena is given a room to stay. The party sneak her through a window in order to prevent anyone from seeing her. At the bar, they encounter Mr. Wrench and Mr. Hammer at the bar. The less sober one of the two shares with them the location of a secret passage into Lucida, bypassing border security. For a small sum of gold, he shares the information to the party. The party finally embarks on their adventure to the Stonesaw Mountains, which run perpendicular to the border. Up in the mountains the find their way into a small valley. On one end there is a small abandoned town built into the stones of the mountains. The town looks to have been abandoned for some time. Gundyr identifies the council building and architecture as Dwarven and rushes in. The building, along with the rest of the town, is abandoned. The council chamber only contains three ornate, stone chairs at the head of the room. Behind the chairs is a large column containing a spiral staircase. Climbing up the length of the building, the party enters a small, confined room littered with idols of Haela, the dwarf mother. From a window in the room, the party observe some temple ruins across the valley. Seeing as there's nothing much else to do in town other than loot, the party decide to investigate the ruins. There, they find two small children playing. When they notice the party's presence, they immediately flee. The party follow the children for strictly heroic, non-predatory reasons. They find one at the mouth of a small cave. Crying like a little girl, the little girl tells the party that her brother has fallen in. Gundyr jumps in after him. Idris and Elnick stay behind to question the little girl, but before they can, she vanishes. Confused, and slightly dejected they decide follow Gundyr into the mouth of the cave. Trekking through the cave's long tunnel, the party. After a long time of marching through this tunnel they reach a chamber. In this chamber are dead, rotting dwarfs all surrounding a central pedestal. Against the wall of the chamber is a statue of Gwyn, goddess of light and next to the statue is the little boy. As our heroes walk towards him they are attacked by 3 of the dead dwarves. After dispatching the dwarves, Idris gets hold of the scared crying boy (remember: heroic). He tries to comfort the boy (not predatory). The boy turns out to be a two-timing son of a bitch and bites Idris. The boy dissolves into smoke and the laughing of two children echo throughout the chamber. Session 3 The central chamber is connected to four tunnels. The party enters one and ends up in a dark chamber illuminated by 6 torches. There they fight a shadow which drains their strength. They leave the tunnel and find themselves in the same central chamber with slight differences. They cycle through the remaining tunnels, noticing that the statue of Gwyn deteriorating after every cycle. Travelling through on tunnel the party enter a door and are transported back to the Dwarven council room. This time it's populated with townsfolk and three village leaders. The party are unnoticed by the people. They learn that the two children from earlier, born with magical gifts, were intended to be sacrifices to Haela. They eventually are lead back to the main chamber. Gundyr notices cracks forming on the statue of Gwyn, and chips away to reveal a statue of Haela. He chips away further and further revealing more Gods, until he can't crack anymore. The party sees the statue of a figure they do not recognize. He sits cross legged, with the head of a goat, multiple arms and a tome in his lap. A voice fills the air. The voice promises them escape from the tunnel if they pledge themselves to him. Idris and Elnick reluctantly agree, while Gundyr, strong in faith, declines. The voice tells them to seek out and bring him the children. The party is then transported to the same temple ruins that they walked through earlier. Except this time, the temple isn't in ruins. The two children are being led to the tunnel by 2 dwarven guards, and a shaman. The party intercept them and after a fight manage to capture the children. The children the walk upto the statue where the voice thanks them for their service but claims it has no more use for them. They disintegrate and the statue moves revealing a 5th tunnel. The party travels through this tunnel and emerge from the cave. They have reached Lucida. Session 4 The party emerge from a cave on the side of a large mountain. They overlook a marshy forest and in the distance they see a large white tent emerging from a clearing in the forest. They descend the mountain and find a village. the only inhabitants are a small boy and his mother. The mother explains that the village was forcefully evacuated by Lucidan soldiers, and that she too was about to leave since more soldiers would be coming in the evening to make sure the village was empty. Before parting ways, she also mentions two nice gentleman who came by asking similar questions. The party booby traps the village and waits to ambush the arriving soldiers. They murder all but 2 of the soldiers(while also burning down the entire village) who they take captive. After interrogating the soldiers they learn that the Lucidan camp is a secret facility being run by the Lucidan Science Corps. The party plans to trade their prisoners for Elnick's dad. Session 5 (Finale) The party sleep in a cave overnight. In the morning, Idris hears the approach of more men. The party heads back to the village and confronts a larger host of Lucidan soldiers. They are being lead by a SKEEVY man. Idris and Elnick both recognize him as the quartermaster from Ingoh, who trained them, Tehd Karuz. He doesn't recognize them. The party calls for the Lucidans to make a trade for their two soldiers. Tehd Cruz accepts without hesitation and leads them to their camp. He leaves them at the edges of the clearing in which the camp is located and goes to collect the prisoner. He returns with a large host of mounted cavalry. While trying to talk their way out of this predicament, Idris lets slip their identities. Tehd-Karuz recognizes Elnick in that moment and takes the party prisoner after murdering the 2 captive soldiers. The camp is full of tents for the soldiers. There is also a mess hall, stables and the giant white tent that they could all see from afar. The group encounters General Amdalla, who reprimands Tehd-Karuz for bringing more outsiders into the camp. She takes the party with her and tells Tehd-Karuz to fuck off. She brings the party to her tent and they explain that they want to get Elnick's dad. She says she'll think about it and send them to the mess hall, where he is. In the kitchen, Elnick has a heartfelt reuniting with his father. Idris notices a very large man, with fake elf ears in the kitchen. He recognizes him as Mr. Hammer, the goliath bounty hunter. He confronts him and Mr. Hammer silently leads him out and to a smaller tent. The others follow, and inside the tent they find Mr. Wrench. He explains that they aren't bounty hunters but in fact Garymondian special forces taksed with infiltrating the camp, by ingratiating themselves with the Inglorians. Also Mr. Hammer can speak. They explain that the Lucidan Science Corps has most likely found an old-world artifact and are trying to use its latent energy to open a rift to the fabled elven homeworld. This expedition is being lead by Dr. Devaan. They aim to prevent the Lucidians from attempting something so dangerous. The party agree to help and plan their attack. Gundyr and Mr. Hammer heads to the stables and start a fire to panic the horses and create a distraction. Idris and Mr. Wrench head to the tent to subdue the guards. Elnick heads to the mess hall to get his dad out of the camp. In the midst of all the chaos, Elnick and his father are confronted by Tehd-Karuz. Elnicks bests him in valiant battle but refuses to kill him. He ties him up outside the camp and is then convinced by his father to go back and help his friends. Inside the camp the party reunites. They enter the tent where they see a strange container(Its a fridge y'all) in the middle of the large room. Arcane vessels pump magical energy to this artifact thorugh thick tubes. This all being overseen by a bunch of white robed nerds. The head nerd(Dr. Devaan) stands on a raised platform overlooking the operation. Before the gang manage to stop him, a portal opens up inside the artifact. At first it is inky black. Blacker than the darkest night. Everyone in the room feels an overwhelming sense of cold and emptiness. They feel a presence beyond the veil, making them realize just how tiny their existence is. Before their minds shatter, the portal resolves to the scene of a green field. One of the science dudes walks through and Gundyr follows. They are on a hill poking out of green clouds. They hear a roar and a winged figure emerges from the clouds and plucks up the scientist. Gundyr runs back through the portal. Before anyone can react, two halves of science man fall to the floor in front of the portal and the manticore emerges. The scientists flee, but the party stand their ground and after a hard fought battle, they best the beast. In its death throes it damages the artifact(fridge) which begins shaking violently. Suddenly Tehd-Karuz rushes in with a dagger to Elnick's dad's throat. The fridge explodes sending a shard of debris flying towards him. Time stops. Only Gundyr seems able to move, but the rest of the world is frozen. Their is another man in the tent. One who was not there before. He is dressed as a common travelling merchant. He claims to be the OG who they encountered in the creepy cave. He travelled along with Idris and Elnick who had pledged themselves to him. He offers Gundyr a choice. Pledge to him and he can save Elnick's father. Gundyr reluctantly agrees. The salesman pushes Gundyr in front of the debris as time starts back up. The debris plunges through his chest. Elnick's father is saved but Gundyr has died. Everyone is sad. Idris chokes the life out of Tehd-Karuz. The party gather up Gundyr's body and prepare to head home. Meanwhile, Gundyr awakes in a cozy room, by a fireplace. The salesman is with him along with an anguished and tortured looking Tiefling. The salesman gives Gundyr his first and only task. Go back and take the Tiefling with him. Gundyr grabs the man who is reluctant to go but offers no resistance. They leave through the only door in the room. A few days into the party's journey home, Gundyr awakes. Category:Arcs